Aphrodisiaque
by emmelynne
Summary: La nuit la plus merveilleuse pour lui n'était peut être dûe qu'a ce liquide rouge vif qui tournait dans la fiole , mais les remords ne seraient surement pas assez forts pour l'empecher de recommencer ... SBxSS , yaoi , slash & citrons
1. Liquide tentateur

Hello !

J'ai profité du week end pour écrire un peu, et mes aventures de samedi soir m'ont donnés des idées pour cet OS !

D'après une amie, j'étais tellement ronde (mais tout est relatif bien sur, je vois déjà les puritaines s'exclamer ; mais remarque les puritaines ne viendraient pas sur mes fics xd) que j'aurais pu me réveiller le lendemain dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu !

Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que mon esprit si imaginatif ne trouve deux zozios à qui ça pourrait arriver, en l'occurrence ces chers Severus et Sirius.

Rien n'est à moi, tout à cette gentille JRK, merci madame pour nous avoir donné de la matière a travaillé !

C'est un rating M, puisque des le début on est mit dans l'ambiance ! Alors savourez (ou pas !) et dites moi ce que vous en pensez J

* * *

Dans une des nombreuses chambres du square Grimmaud, au troisième étage de la demeure vieillissante, un surprenant événement se déroule.

Il est presque trois heures du matin et deux hommes bruns se frottent lascivement l'un contre l'autre en poussant des soupirs d'extase à peine contenus.

Ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, d'attiser encore un peu plus le feu qui leur ravage les reins. Leurs baisers sont des combats rudes, ou la tendresse est mêlée de rage et de passion ravageuse. Les mains frôlent les corps en ébullition, les yeux se ferment sous les caresses.

Le plus résistant des deux tente de faire patienter l'autre, de faire durer le supplice si jouissif le plus de temps possible. Il veut rendre l'autre fou, l'amener au point de rupture, l'amener à le supplier pour enfin avoir la délivrance.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si l'un des deux n'avait pas déchiré le silence de leurs halètements d'une voix rauque et suppliante :

« Putain Severus, prends moi ! »

Le dénommé se redresse, ouvre les cuisses de son partenaire d'un mouvement brusque, et s'enfonce profondément en lui.

Le dominé se cambre violemment, allant toujours plus à la rencontre de son amant, et pousse un cri de plaisir quand le sexe gonflé du brun tape sa prostate.

Le reste n'est que mouvements désordonnés, gémissements et cris sourds qui leurs paraissent une mélodie si excitante. Les deux amants se serrent encore plus, s'arc-boutent dans une ultime volonté de ne se fondre dans l'autre.

Ils se veulent ce soir. Et rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter leur bonheur charnel. Les cris se transforment en hurlements primaires quand le plaisir devient presque souffrance tant il est fort. Ils ont tous les deux l'impression de mourir. Mourir de plaisir et de bonheur.

Les coups de reins s'accélèrent, les mains se crispent, les ongles rentrent dans la peau douce et ferme de l'homme qui mène la danse. La délivrance est proche, et les deux savent qu'ils l'attendront ensemble, unis par la même vague déferlante de sensations exquises.

Lorsque l'orgasme les ravage, ils se pressent encore plus l'un vers l'autre, hurlent à se casser la voix le prénom si souvent dénigré de leur amant. La puissance des émotions les laisse épuisés, et ils s'écroulent en une masse de chairs et de peau en sueur.

Le dominant ne s'est toujours pas retiré du corps de son amant, mais déjà le sommeil les emporte. Il fait un dernier effort qui lui semble surhumain, s'écarte du corps chaud contre lequel il revient inconsciemment se serrer.

Son amant se blotti sournoisement entre ses bras, et il est bien trop marqués par les affres de l'orgasme pour seulement protester.

Ils finissent par s'endormir, bercés par le souffle du vent à travers les volets délabrés.

__________________

Quand Severus se réveille le matin, il à la désagréable sensation de s'être encore fourré dans le pétrin.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il tend la main vers l'interrupteur qui est à la droite de son lit, mais son mouvement est plutôt difficile à faire. Évidemment, puisqu'une chose encombrante et lourde, appuyée sur son torse, l'empêche de bouger.

Il grogne de mécontentement, frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire un mouvement.

Et puis la connexion entre ses neurones fatigués et en plein réveil se fait, et il se relève d'un coup, envoyant la chose de l'autre côté du lit. Il allume la lumière d'un geste rapide, en cherchant sa baguette. Quand il se retourne vers son visiteur inconnu, la stupeur se peint sur son visage pendant un cours instant.

Sirius est couché dans le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton, et il dort comme un bébé malgré la façon peu douce dont Severus l'a repoussé.

Le maître des Potions est tellement surpris qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche alors qu'il voudrait hurler sur le pauvre Black.

Depuis qu'il habite, (ou plutôt qu'Albus l'a sournoisement forcé à venir s'installer) chez l'ancien Gryffondor, il n'avait jamais eut le loisir de le contempler sans se lancer des insultes au visage.

Mais bon sang, qu'Est-ce que Black foutait dans son lit ? Après une petit introspection de la chambre, il remarque que c'était plutôt lui, qui est dans le lit du cabot.

Le peu de sang froid qui lui reste disparaît soudain quand Sirius se retourne encore endormi vers lui, et se blotti contre son torse en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Il le pousse violemment, et se dit de sa voix mortellement effrayante :

« Black, pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans ton lit ? »

L'ancien prisonnier ne répond pas, se recroqueville encore un peu dans le lit et cherche le sommeil que son amant d'une nuit essaie de lui arracher.

« Réponds moi tout de suite le clébard !s'énerve Severus, voyant le peu d'empressement qu'a Sirius à lui expliqué la situation.

« Hum … recouche toi mon amour. Grommelle Sirius d'une voix endormie. On en parlera plus tard, la je suis crevé. Tu m'as épuisé cette nuit … »

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Severus reste sans voix.

Et finit enfin par la retrouver, pour croasser d'une voix si différente de son habituel ton cassant :

« Nom de Merlin Black ! Ne me dis pas qu'on a couché ensemble cette nuit ! »

Cette fois ci, Sirius se réveille complètement, et se retourne vers Severus, la panique emplissant son regard gris :

« Tu ne t'en rappelle plus ? Demande -t-il d'une voix hésitante et inquiète.

- A ton avis Black si je te le demande ? Réponds méchamment Severus. »

Il voit soudainement blanchir Sirius, et se demande si c'est à cause de sa réponse ou de l'insulte. Ce crétin a vraiment l'ai triste. Et ça met la puce à l'oreille à Severus.

« Attends mais si on a couché ensemble, et que je ne m'en rappelle pas, c'est que je ne devais pas avoir tous mes moyens. Mais toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté de baiser avec moi ? »

Le silence qui suit ces mots est plus explicite qu'une réponse claire.

« Et tu m'a appelé ''mon amour'' ! Rajout-il d'une voix blanche »

Severus ouvre la bouche, laisse son masque éternellement froid de côté pour une fois sous la surprise.

« Tu es _amoureux _de moi ! Crie-t-il a moitié ébahi, à moitié dégoûté. »

Sirius baisse les yeux, honteux. Il y avait vraiment cru en cette nuit. Quand Severus l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre tard et les yeux remplis de désir, il avait d'abord pensé à un autre moyen d'humiliation.

Mais les mots de son futur amant lui avait fait chaviré le cœur, et il avait naïvement cru que son secret inavoué allait enfin se réaliser.

Le coup de foudre qu'il avait eu pour Severus, le premier jour à la gare, il n'avait eu de cesse que de le nier et le repousser.

Et ça avait marché, pendant un moment. Et quand les rêves érotiques n'avaient plus put laisser place à un quelconque doute, il avait admis de mauvaise foi, que _peut être_ il désirait Snape.

Quand Lily l'avait prit a part pour lui dire qu'il devait accepter ses sentiments, il lui avait répondu comme d'habitude « Je verrais, mais pas maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Finalement, il en avait eu du temps pour y penser à Azkaban. Non seulement il avait perdu son meilleur ami et sa femme, ainsi que son filleul adoré, mais en plus les détraqueurs se faisaient une joie de plonger dans la faille béante qu'avait provoqué Severus dans son âme.

Et il avait fini par admettre, enfin, que c'était certain qu'il _aimait_ Severus, et que ce n'était pas seulement du désir.

Depuis, il avait passé son temps à cacher ses sentiments, à maudire Dumbledore pour lui avoir imposé sa présence chez lui tous les jours, et à se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sauter sur le maître des potions.

C'est pour cela que la veille, il n'avait pas résisté. Trop de temps à nier, à se brimer pour qu'il ne profite pas de l'occasion. Et ce fasse des idées en même temps.

Il regarda le visage horrifié de Severus, et malgré la douleur que ce rejet lui faisait, il s'obligeât à le fixer dans les yeux. C'était sa punition pour avoir cru trop vite, trop fort et pour rien.

Ça faisait mal.

Il se leva rapidement, tenta de rassembler ses affaires et voulut s'enfuir mais la poigne de fer de Severus le retint.

« On non tu ne vas pas filer comme ça toi ! Tu as intérêt à me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

Sirius leva les yeux et tomba sur les deux prunelles noires de Severus. Il eut une envie soudaine de l'embrasser. À la place il le laissa fouiller dans sa mémoire.

_Sirius est dans son lit, il est en train de lire un roman .C'est Harry qui lui a fait passé car il sait que malgré les apparences, il aime se plonger dans un bon livre pour se reposer. La soirée a été difficile. Severus ne lui a pas adressé un mot, et si il y a une chose que Sirius déteste encore plus que quand Severus l'insulte, c'est quand Severus l'ignore._

_D'ailleurs cet idiot doit être encore dans son laboratoire .une pièce qu'il a aménagé pour pouvoir continuer ses expériences, et dedans laquelle Sirius n'a pas le droit d'entrer. Dans sa propre maison, quelle ironie !_

_Soudain, le bruit d'une grande explosion se fait entendre, et Sirius se lève d'un bond. Il ne met que quelques millièmes de secondes à comprendre, et se précipite vers la porte. La peur vrille ses entrailles. Et si Severus avait fait la potion dangereuse de trop ? _

_Il courre dans les escaliers, dérape sur la marche glissante du palier, et se rattrape comme il peut à la rambarde._

_La porte du laboratoire est à peine dans ses champs de vision qu'il crie : _

_« Severus ! Ça va ? »_

_Il fait sauter d'un coup de baguette magique la porte de la pièce, et scrute l'intérieur pour voir si son colocataire est encore en vie._

_Le corps de celui-ci est au sol, allongé et immobile._

_« Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort par Merlin ! Pense-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de la forme . »_

_Il retourne le corps de Severus , soulève avec délicatesse sa tête , et tâte son cou pour trouver son pouls . Il soupir de soulagement quand il sent la pulsation sourde . Ce n'est rien de grave . _

_Il allonge tendrement le corps sans connaissance du maître des potions sur ses genoux , et caresse son visage . Il se surprend même à penser que c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi proche de Severus . C'est bon de sentir sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts ._

_Il rapproche son visage du sien , et le secoue prudemment pour le réveiller ._

_« Severus , aller ouvre les yeux ! C'est moi Sirius . Ne oblige pas à t'embrasser pour te réveiller comme une princesse ! »_

_Malgré ce qu'il vient de dire , Sirius est très tenté par les lèvres de l'homme allongé sur lui . Une petite voix lui dit qu'un seul baiser ne fera pas de mal . Que c'Est-ce qu'il attend depuis longtemps . Mais il repousse cette tentation . Ce serait trahir l'homme qu'il aime ._

_Il caresse avec amour les cheveux de Severus quand celui-ci se réveille . Le regard noir se fixe dans celui argent et Sirius à un violent frisson . Severus grommelle :_

_« Je peux savoir Black pourquoi je suis allongé sur tes genoux ? »_

_Sirius rougit , et bafouille :_

_« Ben il y a eu une explosion .. Enfin je l'ai entendu et je me suis dit … je voulais savoir si t'en pas mort quoi ! _

_- Et bien tu as vu . Maintenant lâche moi . Répond le brun avec froideur . »_

_Sirius rougit encore plus quand il se rend compte qu'il a toujours le corps serré de Severus dans ses bras . Il le lâche doucement , et se relève , confus ._

_« Je vais y aller . Dit il mal à l'aise . Appelle moi si ça va pas ._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Black . »_

_L'animagus hoche la tête , déçu . Il sait que Severus ne le supporte pas , mais les habituelles remarques blessantes ont toujours le même effet dévastateur sur Sirius . Il part sans un mot , et retourne dans sa chambre ._

_Sur son lit , son roman ouvert ne lui fait plus envie . Il voudrait être dans un autre lit , dans les bras de l'homme qui vit depuis bientôt trois mois chez lui . Quand Albus l'a gentiment forcé à cohabiter avec un homme qui le déteste parce que ledit homme est recherché par le ministère pour avoir tué des aurors pour sauver sa couverture d'espion. _

_Il se rassit lentement sur le bord du matelas , en soufflant légèrement . Il ne va plus pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça il le sait . Avoir Severus à porté de main tout le temps l'oblige à se brimer bien plus que d'habitude , et ça le rend malade peut à peu._

_Il va devoir lui dire un jour , mais pas tout de suite . Il repousse le moment ou il lira le dégoût dans les yeux si noirs de son unique amour . Plus tard . Quand il sera assez fort pour le supporter ._

_Il ne se fait pas d'illusion , il ne fait que reculer pur mieux sauter . Un jour Severus l'apprendra , et alors il s'en ira . Et Sirius sera de nouveau seul . Avec trop d'envies et de souvenirs pour ne pas devenir fou ._

_Les escaliers grincent . Ça veut dire que Severus va se coucher . Il attend toujours que le professeur des potions se couche pour s'endormir . Et il espère secrètement chaque soir que l'homme brun viendra le rejoindre dans sa chambre . Et évidemment chaque soir il se ne se passe rien d'autre que le bruit des pas légers de l'espion dans le couloirs . Et la porte de la chambre qui se referme sur lui ._

_Pourtant ce soir , le bruit est différent . On dirait que Severus vient vers sa chambre . Il entend nettement les pas se rapprocher . Est-ce lui qui devient fou ? Ou alors son fantasme quotidien va-t-il se réaliser ?_

_Il n'a même pas le temps de répondre à ses questions que Severus ouvre en grand la porte de la chambre que Sirius occupe . Et la , dans les yeux de Severus , il voit un tel désir , qu'il sent son sexe se gonfler immédiatement dans son boxer /_

_Ce regard si brûlant , il ne le rêve pas tout de même ! Et pour confirmer ce qu'il voit , Severus lui dit qu'une voix chaude et sensuel :_

_« Je te veux Sirius … »_

_La façon dont Severus prononce son nom le rend presque fou d'excitation , mais il se retient du mieux qu'il peut et murmure :_

_« Snape qu'Est-ce que tu fais la ? Et c'est quoi cette blague ? »_

_Severus a une sourire qui rend Sirius quasi-hystérique , et il s'avance vers lui . Son corps se colle à celui de l'ancien prisonnier et Sirius gémit bruyamment à ce contact tant attendu ._

_La bouche du professeur se rapproche de son oreille , et il frémit ._

_« Je suis venu te faire l'amour Sirius . Ça fait trop longtemps que je m'empêche de le faire . Mais ce soir , tu vas m'appartenir ! »_

_Sirius ne sait pas si ce sont les paroles dominatrices et lascives ou la langue de Severus qui vient de lécher soigneusement son lobe d'oreille qui le fait céder , mais il ne réfléchit même plus . Ses neurones sont court-circuité par la décharge de désir pur qui coule dans ses reins ._

_Il ne se contrôle plus, se jette rageusement sur le corps de son futur amant pour lui ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser à couper le souffle . Son esprit ne réclame plus qu'une chose : Severus ! _

_Et il oubli que Severus n'aurait jamais fait une telle déclaration , qu'il n'a jamais montré un seul signe d'intérêt pour lui , et que le sexe ne l'amènera à rien de sérieux ._

_Il laisse le total contrôle de son corps à son désir , se laisse aller à enfin goûter aux lèvres du professeur des potions . C'est terriblement bon ._

_Et il perd la dernière partie de sa retenue et de sa lucidité quand Severus lui chuchote sournoisement qu'il veut s'enfoncer en lui pour le faire jouir comme il n'a jamais jouit . _

Severus émerge des souvenirs de son amant d'une nuit , et observe Sirius qui rougit .

« Je suis désolé . Murmure Sirius d'une voix misérable .

Il ramasse se affaires le plus vite possible et sort comme un voleur de la pièce . Severus n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre , comme glacé d'effroi par ce qu'il a vu dans les pensées de son colocataire .

Sirius descend les escaliers en se rhabillant difficilement , et quand il arrive dans la cuisine se laisse tomber contre un mur .

« Qu'Est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?Gémit il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. »

Le réveil parfait qu'il s'était imaginé la veille dans les bras de son amant endormi ne s'est pas passé comme il le voulait .

La situation lui a échappé . Il aurait du se rendre compte la soirée précédente que Severus n'était pas dans son état normal , il le connaît si bien . A force de l'observer , il sait tout de lui .

Le corps de Severus si prêt de lui l'a rendu fou et aveugle . Trop de tentation pour qu'il ne résiste à ce qu'il voulait depuis bientôt vingt ans .

Quand le maître des potions le rejoint dans la cuisine , il est en train de maudire Albus, et de choisir entre la fuite dans un pays étranger ou la pendaison .

Au bruit des pas pourtant léger que fait Severus en entrant , Sirius relève la tête . Le professeur s'est de nouveau habillé d'une de ses horribles robes qui le rendent si froid. Pour l'avoir vu nu , Sirius sait qu'en fait son amant d'une nuit à un corps plus que désirable .Fin , musclé et d'une blancheur laiteuse qui contrastait tellement bien avec sa propre peau d'un doré mate .

Il détourne le regard quand Severus s'assoit en face de lui sur une chaise rouillée .

« Si tu tiens à le savoir , commence le professeur des potions dans le silence lourd , la potion sur laquelle je travaillais était un filtre de détermination . Sauf que j'ai échangé deux ingrédients . Ça donné une potion aphrodisiaque . »

Sirius acquise , il trouve l'explication logique . Severus ne lui aurait jamais laissé le plaisir d'une seule nuit si il n'avait pas été sous le contrôle d'une quelconque drogue.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire . Maintenant que Severus sait pour ses sentiments , il attend la tirade de dégoût qui ne va pas manquer de venir .

« C'est évidemment une nuit a oublier Black . Finit par déclarer Severus . Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par toi comme tu l'es par toi , et ça ne risque pas de changer . Soit tu oublies , soit je m'en vais .

- Non reste ! S'exclame Sirius en relevant la tête . Tu es recherché par toutes les brigades sorcières , et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose a cause de moi . »

L'ancien prisonnier rougit furieusement à ses propres mots , mais il tient à finir . La vie avec son amour de toujours à ses côté n'est certes pas formidable , mais au moins il peut l'observer à loisir . Et ça lui fait du bien .

« On fera comme si rien ne s'était passé . De toute façon s'est pas si important que ça. »

Severus ne dit rien , acceptant silencieusement les nouvelles règles de leur cohabitation. Il se lève , déclare qu'il doit aller chercher des ingrédients qui lui manquent , et monte se préparer .

Sirius souffle enfin , et se dit qu'après tout , il a profité d'une nuit avec son amant et qu'il ne devrait pas se plaindre .

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se remémore les souvenirs de la veille . La saveur des lèvres de Severus , leur douceur . La façon dont il avait de le faire languir sous ses caresses pour obtenir une supplication , les coups de reins brutaux qui lui faisaient voir le paradis ..

Severus redescend , métamorphosé en un jeune blond pour sa sécurité , ne jette même pas un regard à l'animagus qui se morfond , et sort du manoir .

L'ancien prisonnier , lassé et bouleversé par la nuit qu'il a passé , se lève et s'affale sur le canapé .

Son postérieur lui rappelle désagréablement quelles ont été les activités qu'il voudrait tant recommencer . Il grogne sous la douleur , et maudit Severus de n'avoir pas été plus doux . Mais il sait au fond de lui que c'était ce qu'il voulait . La passion dévorante , le désir pressant et la fusion sauvage des deux corps .

Il sait que dans la laboratoire de Severus doit se trouver une potion pour faire passer la douleur , mais il hésite à y aller . Outrepasser les interdits de son colocataire ne lui donne pas tant de remord d'habitude , mais avec la nuit passé il a peur que si le professeur le surprend , il parte définitivement .

Mais la douleur lancinante de son arrière train le fait se décider bien vite . Severus est partit pour un petit bout de temps , et il ne lui faudra que quelques minutes pour trouver une potion anti-douleur .

Il se relève difficilement , entre discrètement dans le laboratoire , et se met à farfouiller dans les grandes étagères remplies de flacons étranges . La fine écriture penchée de Severus sur des étiquettes en dessous des flacons permet à l'animagus de trouver facilement la potion jaune clair .

Il se retourne pour partir , quand il aperçoit le chaudron encore plein de la potion sur laquelle travaillait Severus la veille.

Il se stoppe , luttant contre son propre corps qui lui hurle :

« Prends en crétin !! Tu pourras a nouveau l'avoir dans ton lit !! Mais bouge toi il va pas tarder à revenir ! »

Le dilemme est de taille . Sa conscience lui ordonne de partir , que donner de cette potion a son amant c'est le trahir , mais une petite voix vicieuse chatonne qu'après tout Severus n'en saurait rien …

Soudain le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre , et Sirius se décide dans l'instant. Il attrape un récipient vide sur une étagère , le remplie de la potion rouge vif et s'enfuit rapidement du laboratoire .

Il se précipite dans sa chambre , s'enferme à clef , et sert le flacon contre lui. Son cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure lui parait il , mais il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la peur de se faire surprendre , ou de l'excitation de se servir de la potion .

Il la regarde , troublé par le fait que sans ce petit liquide il n'aurait pas vécu la meilleure nuit de sa vie . La potion écarlate tourbillonne doucement , et il se demande déjà comment la lui faire boire . Doit-il l'utiliser dans les jours qui viennent ou attendre d'être au bout du rouleau psychologiquement pour se remonter le morale entre ses bras ?

Sa conscience hurle que c'est mal , qu'il ne doit pas faire ça , que si il aime vraiment Severus alors il ne le trahira pas comme ça .

Mais la petite voix vicieuse qui représente ses désirs les plus enfouis la bâillonne et se réjouit déjà de l'utilisation de cette potion .

Il passe presque toute sa journée dans sa chambre , indécis entre l'envie folle de faire avaler cette satanée potion à Snape et celle de s'enterrer à jamais dans cette unique pièce .

La petite fiole est rangée sur une étagère , et Sirius l'observe comme si elle allait s'enfuir en courant . Il ne cesse de laisser aller son regard sur le liquide rouge vif . Ce liquide est la tentation suprême , pire que d'avoir son aimé chez lui tous les jours , parce qu'elle a le pouvoir de lui donner le bonheur . Quelques heures parfaites en échange du départ presque certain de Snape quand il se rendra compte de ça qu'a fait Sirius . Et contre une culpabilité et des remords qui dureront très longtemps il en est sur .

Le dilemme l'écartèle . Mais au fond de lui-même il sait bien que des la première faiblesse il ne pourra plus résister , et la vague du désir refoulera tous les remords .

Et finalement , le désir est le plus fort , et il se lève , glisse la petite fiole dans la poche de son jean qui lui descend sur les hanches , et s'arrête devant la porte . Il veut être sur de lui . De la monstruosité qu'il va commettre . Un viol ni plus ni moins . Il en est conscient mais la petite voix perverse au fond de son crâne lui glisse des images de la veille qui le laissent déterminé .

Il hésite une fraction de seconde , la main sur la poignée de la porte , prend une grande inspiration et l'ouvre avant de descendre d'un pas qu'il espère léger et détendu .

Évidemment , Snape se trouve dans son laboratoire . Mais Sirius s'y attendait .

Il s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine , le dos bien droit contre le dossier . Il a prit sa décision et compte bien tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir .

Une langueur étrange s'est emparé de lui . Il a toute la nuit . Il serait capable d'attendre des heures , sans voir le temps passer tant les minutes paraissent flotter autour de lui , indolores et invisibles . Même la petite voix a finit par l'a boucler , et Sirius savoure ce moment de paix intérieur .

Quand Snape sort de son antre , il sait exactement comment faire pour l'amener à boire la potion . Il fat chauffer de l'eau , sort calmement un sachet de thé comme il sait que Snape les aime , et il glisse dans l'eau le liquide qui teinte la casserole d'un rose soutenu . D'un simple sort il change la couleur pour la rendre transparent ,en verse dans une tasse et enfonce le sachet dans l'eau bouillante .

Le bruit des pas de Snape derrière lui est à peine perceptible mais il l'entend , tous les sens aux abois . Il se retourne , la tasse fumante dans les mains , et boit par petits coups le liquide . Snape s'approche de lui , jette un coup d'œil dans la casserole d'eau à moitié pleine et avec un haussement de sourcil la verse dans un mug . Il laisse infuser a son tour le thé , et pendant une dizaine de minute les deux hommes restent dans un silence profond .

La première gorgée que boit Snape est décisive pour Sirius . Il retient son souffle , déjà persuadé que la potion va rater . Le temps s'écoule comme un si il était lourd et empoté , et Sirius se rend compte qu'il agite nerveusement ses jambes . Soudain , un puissant désir lui coupe les reins et il a de plus en plus de mal a se retenir de sauter sur l'homme en face de lui . Il attend quelques minutes de plus , et se lève , le visage douloureux .

Snape a du s'immuniser contre la potion , et le plan de Sirius lui parait soudain stupide . Il tourne le dos à ses rêves pour la soirée, mais avant qu'il ait pu quitter la pièce, deux brax chauds se referment sur lui et un souffle lui rafraîchit la nuque.

Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser quand il entend la voix rauque de Snape lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je vais te faire crier Black ce soir et tu m'en redemanderas en suppliant … »

Se cambrant contre le corps brûlant de son amant, il ne peut empêcher la petite voix de ronronner doucement de contentement au fond de son esprit .


	2. Réponse au Reviews

Hello la populace !! Hé non ce n'est pas la suite , juste une petite réponse aux reviews ^^

Peut être qu'une suite arrivera , c'est en général au gré de mes envies , mais je ferais un effort puisque apparemment certaines la veulent vraiment cette suite xd

En fait , au départ j'avais imaginé la fin autrement , genre tout le monde est content , tout le monde est heureux mais comme j'en avais marre de faire dans le biounoursland , je me suis dit que j'allais faire ma chieuse pour une fois !

Mais bon aller pour pas faire déshonneur à mes habitudes , si je fais une suite je vous promet que ça finira pas trop mal . Voir bien .

Pour les gentilles personnes qui ont laissé une review , merci beaucoup , ça fait toujours plaisir ! Commentaires et reproches sont bons a prendre si ils sont constructifs et m'aident à mieux écrire .

**Sophia95100** : oui je suis d'accord Sirius joue avec le feu , surtout quand on connaît le caractère de Snape ! Mais qui a dit que Sirius était raisonnable ? C'est une tête brûlée et je voulais bien montrer sa façon de céder a ses pulsions .

**Conan Black **: peut être une suite , on verra ^^ Pour celui qui est le plus a plaindre , moi je dis sans hésiter Snape ! Avoir un boulet comme Sirius sur le dos ça doit être horrible … non je blague ! Les deux sont dans la m***e si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

**Atchoupy** : Oula xD La suite est attendue apparemment ! Bon aller panique pas si je me décide à continuer , ces deux la finiront forcément dans le même lit ! Mais après , je te promets pas qu'ils seront super tendres et amoureux ( en même temps on imagine pas trop Snape _tendre_ avec Sirius mdr) .

Tu ne serais pas un chouilla marseillaise toi par hasard ? _« Ne laisse pas tes fans dans cette atroce douleur » _je doute déjà simplement d'avoir des fans xd

Mais c'est gentil de montrer que tu aime , ça fait plaisir !

**Ankoyume** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments !! C'Est-ce que je cherchais le plus , de pouvoir bien décrire les émotions et les sentiments parce que c'Est-ce que je préfère lire dans une fic ! Évidemment ce n'est pas non plus le chef d'œuvre de l'année mais bon je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu !

Voila !! Bon aller peut être à plus tard pour une suite , on verra bien au gré de l'inspiration :p


End file.
